Then I'm Here
by SpinalBaby
Summary: Enjolras is walking back from the Musain one night when he is caught off guard by Montparnasse and the Patron-Minette.


Enjolras was leaving late one night after everyone had already cleared of the Musain, the bar near the campus dorms that the Amis met at twice a week to discuss current issues, mostly about social justice. He had stayed behind to finish up debating with Grantaire, who was still no doubt drinking at the bar. He took his normal shortcut, walking through the alley to get back to the dorms. It wasn't the safest way, but it was the fastest, since they weren't too far away. Anyways, no one ever dared to mess with him. If they knew him well enough they knew better than to pick a fight, since he was so passionate and driven on whatever he needed to be, and if nothing else, he was fairly tall, and usually people didn't want to mess with tall people.

Tonight, however, was different. When he heard footsteps behind him he didn't think much of it. This was after all, an alley near a bar, and other people were bound to walk through it now and again. It wasn't until he realized the footsteps belonged to more than one person, and they were getting closer, that he started to get worried. He finally turned to look behind him only to have his face greeted with a loud smack against a bat one of the figures had been carrying. Enjolras quickly fell to the ground, holding his head, already feeling a damp spot forming in his soft, blond hair.

"What the fuck?" He looked up, blinking a few times before his vision cleared up, and he was staring at the Patron-Minette, one of the more dangerous groups of people on campus, never heeding anyone else's safety or well-being in the pursuit of whatever they wanted. Enjolras knew them well enough. Claquesous snickered, looking down at Enjolras as he swung the bat at his side. Montparnasse, their leader more or less, stood behind him, and the two others, Babet and Gueulemer, behind him.

"Well, well, well… A pretty boy like you walking back home alone at night, that's not like your usual smart self, Enjolras."

The blond glared up at him, starting to get up before he saw Montparnasse's hand reach for something in his breast pocket. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to test his luck tonight, "Leave me alone, Montparnasse, I don't have anything of value for you, so you might as well go waste your time mugging someone else."

"Nothing of value, eh?" Montparnasse smirked, "I don't think you realize why we stopped you."

"Enlighten me then, because all I have on me is a pen, three bucks, and eighty dollars worth of photocopies in my bag." his ice blue eyes were fixed on Montparnasse, watching to make sure that whatever was in his jacket, stayed beneath it. He was so transfixed, however, that he didn't realize Claquesous had snuck up behind him, and grabbed his arms, holding them tight.

Enjolras was unfamiliar with the feeling of fear. All he really knew was the feelings of being ready to deal with the consequences, and not wanting to deal with consequences. When Claquesous had grabbed his arms, however, pinning them to the ground, and bringing Enjolras down onto the hard cement with it, fear began to rise in his chest. This couldn't be...

"You'll have to forgive me, see, I was hanging at the Musain tonight when I noticed you, giving one of your little speeches." Montparnasse began.

"Get on with it." Enjolras spat, half from fear, half from spite.

"And well, I noticed how you were. All fired up, shouting, sweating… It wasn't hard to imagine you the same way under me." Montparnasse's smirk had become a grin. "Strip him." he commanded of his other two loyal minions.

"What the fuck-" Enjolras was cut off as he was pushed back down, all three of the others on him, trying to pull off his clothes. Enjolras struggled against them, but his head was pounding. Claquesous had hit him hard. He wasn't in any condition to be moving around as much as he was, and before he knew it, his shirt was pulled up around the top of his torso, and his jeans, boxers, and shoes had all been pulled off. Enjolras was exposed.

Montparnasse licked his lips as he got down on Enjolras's level, kneeling. "Damn…" he said, leaning over the blond, "I can't believe I didn't notice you before…"

"Get the fuck off of me…" Enjolras snapped, trying to yank his wrists free from Claquesous.

"Shh, don't want anyone to see you like this, do you?" Montparnasse asked, licking Enjolras's neck. Enjolras tensed, clenching his jaw, it was true. If anyone saw him like this… he wouldn't be able to handle it.

He gasped, shutting his eyes as he felt Montparnasse's hands wander lower. He wasn't sure what Babet and Gueulemer were up to now, but he was pretty sure it had to do with being the lookouts.

"What's the matter, haven't you done things like this before?" Montparnasse asked, smirking down at him.

Enjolras didn't want to answer him but when he felt Montparnasse's hands spreading his legs further apart he shook his head. He hadn't- he hadn't done this before- maybe Montparnasse would laugh at him and decide not to go any further if he was honest. He did get the first part right.

"Really?" Montparnasse snickered, "I'm shocked. And honored, I get to be our resident revolutionary's first." The other members of the Patron-Minette sounded amused at Montparnasse's words. He unzipped his pants.

"Please… stop…" Enjolras was tense, trembling. He had never been so afraid in his life.

"No." Montparnasse grinned as he pushed his cock against Enjolras's entrance. It was slow and painful since Montparnasse hadn't used anything but his own spit for lube, but when Enjolras felt it completely inside of him he felt sick. Very, very sick.

"Shit…" Montparnasse bit his lip, "You're tight…" He had to take a moment to adjust himself before he moved, causing Enjolras to cry out. He'd been trying so hard to be quiet. "Didn't I tell you to shut up already?" Montparnasse snapped, pulling a dirty square of cloth out of his back pocket, shoving it forcibly into Enjolras's mouth.

He nearly gagged, the cloth still smelling slightly sweet, but not enough to make him any closer to unconsciousness. With the gag in his mouth every cry of pain he made was significantly muffled, enough for Montparnasse to not speed himself along for the sake of getting caught. Finally though, after what felt like hours, he finished, not bothering to pull out as he came, making Enjolras shiver. It felt disgusting inside of him.

"Ah," Montparnasse let out a satisfied sigh, "I like you." Enjolras whimpered. By now he'd lost a bit too much blood, the combination of the concussion and sex making him woozy. When Montparnasse pulled out, he also removed the gag from the blond's mouth. Claquesous also let go of his wrists, allowing Enjolras to quickly pull himself up briefly, only to vomit on the pavement, before sinking back down.

Montparnasse scoffed, "That bad?" he asked, standing up. "Too bad, because you better get used to it." he said, zipping up his pants, and pulling out a cell phone, snapping a picture of Enjolras on the ground. Enjolras opened his eyes, looking up at Montparnasse when he heard the camera click.

"No- no delete it," he tried to get up, falling again. He looked like a mess, his hair matted with blood, body covered in sweat, and his eyes wide and teary. "Please, Montparnasse- delete it-" He reached out for the brunette, his hand quickly kicked away.

"Not a chance in hell. You're my fuck boy now, and if you don't want this posted in every classroom, and every door of every residence hall, you better behave." he sneered.

Enjolras stared at him, broken. In less than an hour his life had gone from normal to ruined. The Patron-Minette took their leave. Enjolras tried to put his boxers and pants back on, from where they lie on the ground, but he could hardly manage the task, only able to just barely cover himself. He was dizzy, and his body wouldn't cooperate with him. There was no way he would be able to get back to the dorms, so he settled on crawling next to the dumpster, leaning on it for support. At least the cover of night would hide him for now. He held himself, shaking till finally he blacked out, falling asleep.

When he woke the next day he felt someone shaking his shoulder, talking to him, but he couldn't make out the words. They sounded worried. When he opened his eyes they were assaulted by a bright light- the sun- oh no- The man that knelt beside him was a professor, one he had had in the past, he thought, but he was still disoriented, and couldn't figure it out, "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" the man asked, "I've already called for an ambulance. You're bleeding badly."

…

It was about three in the afternoon when Combeferre looked down at his cell phone, the university safety line having sent a text about a rapist on campus, and that someone had been assaulted last night. Of course, they gave no more helpful information than that. When he looked up from his phone his roommate stumbled back in, for the first time in over 24 hours. He looked like he'd gotten hit by a truck.

"Enjolras, where were you? Did you get in another fight last night?" Combeferre asked, crossing his arms. Enjolras's head was bandaged up, and he was limping, a large bruise on his hand.

"Yeah." he said, walking past Combeferre and laying down in bed.

"You alright?" Combeferre asked, raising an eyebrow, looking over at Enjolras. He looked exhausted. It wasn't anything new for Enjolras to not show up for extended periods of time, especially when he'd gone off and gotten into a fight. However, this seemed different.

"I'm fine." Enjolras replied, turning over.

"So, what happened to your head?" Combeferre asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. "It looks pretty bad."

"Moderate concussion r'something…" he mumbled.

"How did you manage that?" Combeferre looked worried.

"Baseball bat." he closed his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, yeah. Just rest here, that's pretty serious." Combeferre said. It was a godsend that Enjolras's roommate was a med student. Combeferre took pride in all the real-life experience that tending to Enjolras gave him.

…

A few weeks passed and Enjolras was still not acting like himself. Combeferre was no longer the only one who noticed either, but no one dared to say anything, more than aware that Enjolras wasn't in a talking mood. Grantaire wasn't even starting arguments with him anymore, staring at him from a distance, like he had before he built up the gall to argue with such a beautiful man.

He had also been spending less and less time in his dorm, not bothering to tell Combeferre where he was going. Not that he always did, but something about this seemed to be more like he was pointedly avoiding telling him anything about his whereabouts. It wasn't like him. Almost every other day, like clockwork Enjolras would get a text about five or six in the evening, and he would leave the dorm, not taking anything with him. When he returned later that night he went to bed right away.

Combeferre was beginning to get worried, deciding to confront Enjolras late one night when he returned. "Where have you been? We're all getting worried about you…" He spoke, referring to himself and the Amis.

"It's none of your business…" Enjolras said, walking over to his bed and laying down.

"It doesn't matter? Enjolras… you're hardly eating, you're hardly sleeping, god knows if you've done any of your course work lately…" Combeferre began to walk over before Enjolras sat up, looking over at Combeferre with a cold glare.

"It's none of your business, leave it alone." he said cooly.

Combeferre looked at his friend, a frown forming on his face. Enjolras immediately knew he'd hurt his feelings, but he laid back down, rolling over so his back was facing Combeferre.

"Fine. Sorry I asked." Combeferre let it go, turning away to work on some school work instead.

One day after class Enjolras came back to his dorm. He wasn't feeling well, not that he usually did anymore, but when he opened the door, he felt uneasy. It was pitch black, like it normally was when the curtains were drawn, but they were never drawn in the afternoon.

"Combeferre?" he called, walking in cautiously as he closed the door behind him, and reaching for the light switch. When he felt another hand touch his, he jolted, hissing. He knew exactly who's cold hands those were. "Montparnasse, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, turning the light on, glaring at the brunette.

"Shhh. I thought I'd pay my little boyfriend a special visit today. I even got a surprise for you." he smirked, pulling a blindfold out of his pocket.

"We can't do this here, 'Parnasse…" he looked away.

"What was that, it sounded kind of like you were telling me 'no'. But that couldn't possibly be right, because you know better than that." Montparnasse, pretend pouted, looking at Enjolras, "And you wouldn't want that little picture-"

"Fine!" Enjolras interjected, hating to remind himself why he was doing this- putting up with it. "But we have to be quick… My roommate should already be back by now…" He began to take off his shirt, wanting to get this over with. Montparnasse helped him out of it, grabbing Enjolras by the hips, and leading him back to his bed. Enjolras winced as was pushed down on the bed, Montparnasse never really bothered to be all that gentle with him. Montparnasse slipped the blindfold over his eyes, tying it tightly in the back.

"No peeking," he whispered as he began to kiss down Enjolras's chest.

The blond squirmed, the longer it went on, the more concerned he was that Combeferre was going to walk in. He'd have to play it off like they were dating- no, Combeferre would never buy it.

"We should stop- nh-" he shivered, Montparnasse's hands were cold on his hips, "Combeferre might walk in…"

Montparnasse suddenly sat up, getting off the bed, "You reminded me, I nearly forgot about your surprise." He smirked.

Enjolras was left, laying there on the bed, wondering what Montparnasse had come up with this time. When he heard the bathroom door open, he became worried. Especially when he could here not only Montparnasses's footsteps, but someone else's.

"Montparnasse, who's that?" he asked, starting to feel even more self conscious. He swallowed when there was no answer, "Montparnasse?"

"It's a surprise." he replied, pulling Enjolras to the edge of the bed, so that his hips were at the edge. One of Montparnasse's favorite positions, but Enjolras hated it. He tensed up when he felt someone else's warmer body against his inner thighs. He wished he knew who it was- probably one of the Patron-Minette, but with the blindfold he wore, he had no way of knowing. "Don't worry, I'll tell him just how you like it."

Enjolras bit his lip as he felt someone else's dick, at least in a lubed condom, pressing into him. He gripped the sheets tightly in his fists. He was more endowed than Montparnasse. It hurt more. When he was in all the way, Enjolras tried to relax, but it was hard.

"Go ahead." Montparnasse told the mystery man. He paused, but he could practically feel the glare Montparnasse must have given him, because when he started thrusting, he was very hesitant. Enjolras was grateful he was going slow. Montparnasse didn't seem too pleased. "Go faster." he demanded.

Enjolras trembled a little as the man obeyed, gritting his teeth. It hurt like hell, but Montparnasse didn't seem to care, encouraging the man to go faster or harder, liking to watch Enjolras cringe. He could feel blood trickling down his inner thighs.

"'Parnasse please-" he swallowed, starting to feel tears welling up in his eyes, "Not so much…" He didn't want to say that it hurt in front of someone else, but it did, and his blindfold was beginning to slip. As soon as he spoke out, the thrusting slowed, as if sensing that.

"I didn't tell you to slow down…" Montparnasse growled. As he did Enjolras moved, his blindfold falling off of one eye. His eyes widened as he saw who was above him. His first feeling was that of betrayal, but his next was mortification. He saw Combeferre, gagged, his arms drawn behind his back, probably tied there. And his eyes were filled with tears. Combeferre shook his head, not wanting to hurt his friend any further.

"Goddammit." Montparnasse pulled Combeferre away, "Can't you do anything right?"

Enjolras turned his head away, trying to keep Combeferre from seeing his face. He was crying now. He couldn't believe- Montparnasse had- no… this was too far…

"Well, the surprise is spoiled," Montparnasse glared at Enjolras, "You'd better make it up to me next time." Enjolras was shaking, unable to believe what had just happened. "And remember, you better keep quiet," he turned to Combeferre, untying his wrists and the gag. "I'll see you later, Blondie," he winked at Enjolras as he left the room. Combeferre looked like he would have punched Montparnasse, but he was too shaken. Soon the two were left completely alone in the room.

"Enjolras-" Combeferre began, but Enjolras pulled the blanket over himself, hiding his face.

"Don't- just shut up-" he was shaking, unable to face his best friend.

"Enjolras, I'm so sorry," his voice was broken, he was still crying, "But we've got to get you to a doctor, you're bleeding," He zipped his pants back up, quickly sitting down on Enjolras's bed.

"No, leave me alone, go away!" he swallowed, shutting his eyes tightly beneath the blanket.

"Enjolras, this is serious… Especially if he's been- if this is why you've been gone so much… You have to see a doctor." Combeferre tried to wipe his tears away, wanting to be calm for Enjolras. "We have to report him."

"I won't go, no one is going to know about this!" Enjolras shouted back, pulling the blanket off of his head. His face was covered in tears, cheeks reddened.

"Enjolras, I'm so sorry…" he reached out, pulling the blond to him in a hug. "I'm so sorry, I hurt you…"

"It's not your fault, it's Montparnasse, but please… please, don't tell anyone, I'll never forgive you." he buried his face into Combeferre's shoulder.

"Okay, okay. I won't tell anybody, but will you at least let me do an exam, I'm worried about you." he whispered.

"Fine, but I'm not going anywhere." Enjolras nodded.

…

Enjolras was hurt badly, but he refused to get any treatment, despite Combeferre's warnings. He tried to tell Enjolras he'd get hurt much worse if he let Montparnasse have his way with him again, but Enjolras didn't care. He'd protect his secret a all costs.

Montparnasse left Enjolras alone for a week or so, all of which he spent in his dorm, not going to any of his classes, or leading any meetings. Everyone was worried about him, but Combeferre kept them at bay. That Friday, however, his break was over when Montparnasse told Enjolras to meet him in the stairwell of the old computer science building, which was only used for storage now. Enjolras obeyed.

He was still very sore when he opened the heavy metal door into the stairwell, looking around for Montparnasse. He looked up, seeing Montparnasse hanging out on the top landing, and climbed up the stairs to meet him.

"You're late." Montparnasse crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry." Enjolras said, looking away. "It still hurts."

"Really?" Montparnasse scoffed. "You're such a wuss," he said, bending Enjolras over the railing. He gripped the cold painted metal, closing his eyes. He was silent as his pants were pulled down, Montparnasse wasting no time. Soon Enjolras could feel Montparnasse inside of him again, and it made him sick. Sicker to his stomach than usual.

"Montparnasse... " Enjolras groaned softly, "I don't feel good…" He held the railing a little tighter, feeling more and more like he was going to pass out the longer Montparnasse continued. It only went on for a little less than ten minutes before the bottom door to the stairwell opened. Enjolras's vision was blurry, so he couldn't see who was down there, but they looked up when Enjolras let out a grunt of pain, Montparnasse, pulling him back by the hair. Enjolras fell on the landing, not expecting Montparnasse to push him away so hard. Enjolras groaned, watching the blur that was Montparnasse run through the door at the top of the landing, and into the building's halls. He heard someone rushing up the stairs, but before he could see who it was, his world went black, and he fell unconscious, only faintly hearing a familiar voice calling out to him.

He stirred briefly, feeling someone warm, holding onto him, his head against their chest, but he didn't wake up again till several hours later, where he lie in a hospital bed. He still felt sick to his stomach, but when he looked over, Combeferre was there, which made him feel a little better.

"Did you bring me here…?" Enjolras asked, in a daze.

"No." Combeferre set his book down, crossing his arms.

Enjolras sat up, a little too quickly, holding his head, "Who did? Who found me?"

"You're not going to like the answer." He sighed.

"Tell me." Enjolras insisted, if someone else knew, he had to know.

"It was Grantaire." Combeferre sighed.

"W-what? No, he can't- he can't know what..." Enjolras trailed off, worried about what Grantaire must have thought of him- why did it have to be Grantaire of all people? What if he told the others? As if the worry was showing through so obviously on his face, Combeferre decided to respond.

"He'll be back in a couple of minutes. He went to go get you something to drink when you woke up." Combeferre sighed a little, "And you're staying overnight, they are suggesting a surgery. I agree with them."

"A surgery?" he swallowed, "It's not that serious-"

"Enjolras!" Combeferre raised his voice against his better judgement, frustrated to see Enjolras taking his health for granted. "It _is_ that serious. Because of-" He wanted to say himself, along with Montparnasse, but he knew that would only upset Enjolras further. "It's bad. It was bad last time, it's much worse this time because you never went to the doctor. Just trust me, and do it. Please."

Enjolras was close to tears when Combeferre shouted at him, but he nodded meekly, knowing his friend was not messing around. "Okay." he said softly. He was just scared. Scared of Montparnasse, scared of his reputation, scared of a surgery… It was too much.

When Combeferre saw Grantaire walking back to the room through the window out to the hallway, he stood up. "I'll leave you and Grantaire alone for a little while." He sighed, leaving the room. He couldn't handle seeing his best friend so broken, especially knowing that he had a part in it.

He exited as Grantaire came in, holding a plastic bag from the hospital's shop. "You're awake." Grantaire said, looking at Enjolras, his blue eyes focusing in such a way he'd never seen before. He looked so… concerned. Enjolras could also tell the man was completely sober, something he hadn't seen often.

Enjolras couldn't look him in the eye, nodding, "Yeah." This was humiliating.

"Hey, if you don't want me to be here," Grantaire began as he set down the bag on the end table, "That's totally alright. I can leave." He nervously ran a hand through his deep brown hair. Enjolras hadn't noticed how easily nervous Grantaire got. Perhaps he drank so often to calm those nerves.

"No, it's okay. You can stay… and thank you…" He looked a little more directly at him, feeling like he owed the man his gratitude.

"You don't need to thank me, Enjolras. I'm just relieved you're going to be okay. I was scared when I saw you lying there, not even awake. I panicked." Grantaire's expression was soft. He wasn't pitying Enjolras, it was pure worry.

"Still." he sighed. "What were you doing there anyways?" He wrapped the blanket he had around his shoulders, a little cold.

"Oh, I have some of my painting stuff set up in a room there, it's kind of supposed to be a secret since it's not really allowed, but, I guess it's safe with you." Grantaire smiled a little at him, taking off his forest green hoodie, and offering to put it on Enjolras.

The blond blushed as he was helped into it, "Thank you again."

"Stop thanking me. It's the decent thing to do." Grantaire said, sitting back down.

"Grantaire… speaking of secrets… can you… not tell anyone about… about what happened?" He looked at the ground, worried he might have already let the secret slip.

"Of course. I wouldn't tell a soul, Apollo." he gave him another reassuring smile. "Now, since you're doing a little better, I got you some stuff from the shop downstairs." Grantaire pulled the bag off the nightstand and onto his lap, pulling out a juice box first. "I thought you'd be thirsty when you woke up, and I wasn't really sure if you like soda and stuff like that, or milk, so I figured juice would be a safe bet."

Enjolras took it, blinking, "Thank you."

"And then I got you this." he pulled out a sketchbook and pencil from the plastic bag, setting it gently on Enjolras's lap. "Combeferre told me you'd be laid up in the dorm for a while if he had any say in it, so I thought, if you were okay with it… maybe I could come over and we could draw a bit together?"

"I don't know, I'm really bad at drawing," Enjolras looked at the sketch book, unsure.

"Don't worry about that, I can teach you, I've never had someone to teach before, it sounds like fun." he beamed.

"I… guess. Thank you."

"And last but not least," he pulled out a small crystal stature of a kitten, with wings, the bottom of the stand it sat upon engraved, 'Get Well Soon', "It's kind of cheesy, but, well, I don't know, I guess I thought you might like it."

Enjolras was handed the small crystal cat, looking it over, his eyes suddenly becoming glassy again, "Thank you,"

"Oh, shit, don't cry- shit." Grantaire reached out to put a hand on Enjolras's shoulder, not entirely sure how to comfort a man who was usually so stern and serious. "I'm sorry-"

"No," Enjolras said, wiping the tears that were beginning to stream down his cheeks, "Really, thank you. It's just I'm not used to… well any of this. It means a lot. I never pegged you as the type who cared so much about stuff like this. It makes me happy," he said, looking at the kitten in his hands.

Grantaire grinned a little, seeming relieved, "Oh, thank god. I'm glad you do. Just let me know if there is anything else I can get you."

Enjolras nodded, wiping his eyes again.

…

That night as Enjolras slept, having just gotten back from his surgery his phone went off. Enjolras was still under heavy anesthesia and fast asleep, unable to hear it the first, nor the tenth time it beeped, or any time in between, so the next afternoon when he got to campus, he was surprised to see all eyes on him, wherever he went. He was used to being stared at, but in this volume it was insane. And none of these people would have even known he'd been gone at the hospital overnight.

"Combeferre?" he asked, trying to hide his limp, not wanting everyone staring at him to figure out what was wrong with him, "Why are they all staring at me?"

"I don't-" he stopped, looking down at his cell phone. It was a text from Grantaire.

"DO NOT GO TO CAMPUS BRING HIM TO MY HOUSE"

"Who is that?" Enjolras asked, peeking over before Combeferre quickly shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Nevermind, we're going back to the car. Come on." Combeferre said, taking Enjolras by the wrist, hurrying him back to the parking lot.

"What are you talking about, we just got here-" he said, yanking his wrist away. He stopped when he stepped on something, sitting on the ground. Enjolras leaned down grabbing the paper, the action causing a little bit of pain, but not too much. His face paled when he turned it over and saw what was on the other side. Combeferre did too, swallowing.

"We're going back to the car," he said, taking an awestruck Enjolras's hand, pulling him along.

He didn't say a word until they were back in the car, driving to Grantaire's house.

"I don't understand," Enjolras said, plugging his phone into Combeferre's car charger, and powering it back on, "He wasn't supposed to do this- he didn't get caught or anything-" Enjolras choked on his words, eyes widening as he viewed all the missed texts from Montparnasse, demanding he meet up with him, and asking if he said anything to anyone. His heart sank when he was the threats about the photo. "It's all over campus now." Enjolras suddenly couldn't control his breathing, his heart beginning to beat far too fast in his chest- everyone could see it.

Combeferre looked over at Enjolras, noticing how erratic his breathing had become, "Enjolras, you just have to stay calm, we're going over to Grantaire's now, you don't need to worry-"

Enjolras dropped the photo on the ground, gripping his blond hair, shaking his head. Everyone knew now. He couldn't stop the tears or the shaking, despite Combeferre trying his best to verbally calm him down as they drove. As soon as they reached Grantaire's Combeferre parked in front of the apartment building and went around the car to help Enjolras out.

Grantaire was already outside of his apartment, rushing over when he saw Enjolras having a panic attack. He pushed past Combeferre, just picking up the blond, holding him close, "I've got this." he told Combeferre. He'd dealt with panic attacks of his own in the past.

Soon they were all upstairs in Grantaire's apartment, Grantaire still holding Enjolras against his chest as they sat on the couch, trying to soothingly stroke his hair. It seemed to be working, since he was no longer crying, or trembling.

"I'm sorry, I sent the text as soon as I saw the pictures, but I guess it wasn't fast enough." Grantaire frowned, sighing.

"No, thank you Grantaire. I appreciate it." Combeferre said, sitting across from them, looking worried about his friend.

"I thought until this blows over, he could stay here. It's far enough from campus and since finals just finished…"

Combeferre nodded, "Enjolras, I think that would be a good idea."

Enjolras nodded a little, exhausted. He was falling asleep against Grantaire.

"I'm sorry for imposing on you… But I should really get to campus and try to sort this out…"

"It's fine. I can take care of him." Grantaire said, nodding a little, still stroking Enjolras's soft blond hair.

"You're sure?" Combeferre asked.

"I'm sure." he nodded.

Combeferre soon left, and Grantaire focused his attention back to Enjolras, "Do you want some tea-" he stopped when he realized that the blond had fallen asleep on him, and that there was no way he was waking up.

Grantaire awkwardly pet his hair a little, sitting as still as he could. He couldn't move now…

…

After several hours Enjolras woke up, his head resting in a sleeping Grantaire's lap. He blushed slightly, pulling himself up carefully so as not to wake him up. He rubbed his head, taking a few moments to recall the events of yesterday. The picture Montparnasse had taken… it must have been everywhere by now. He couldn't go back…

Enjolras got up, still quite sore as he looked around the small apartment. He quickly identified what each door led to, since there were only three, and two of them were open. One was a closet, sheets and coats peeking out through the small opening, and the other was the bathroom, making the last one the bedroom. Enjolras walked quietly into the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind him, and sliding to the floor.

Why was Grantaire being so nice to him? Why was he letting him stay here? Why did he even care what happened to Enjolras past not letting him die from bleeding out? Enjolras didn't know, and he wasn't going to ask, but he still wondered. He sniffled a little, realizing he was beginning to get worked up again.

"God dammit…" he said, wiping his eyes.

He pulled his cellphone out of his back pocket, tapping the sleep button and watching the screen light up. He unlocked it, looking at how many missed calls and text he had. All from the Amis. They ranged from Courfeyrac's frantic "Are you okay?"s to Jehan's "We're all here for you, if you need to talk"s. They were all so worried about him. He couldn't fathom why, he was pathetic, but at the same time it touched him. He tried to keep the tears at bay just a little longer, but he couldn't burying his face into his knees and allowing himself to cry. Then there was a soft knock at the door that made Enjolras jolt a little.

It was Grantaire, he must have woken up already, "Enjolras. If you need anything, I'm right here." Grantaire said quietly.

"I need you." Enjolras said softly, holding himself. Grantaire opened the door without hesitation, sitting down on the bathroom floor and hugging Enjolras tightly against him. The blond hadn't noticed it earlier, but he felt closer to Grantaire than he'd ever been before. He felt a deep sense of trust he really had only ever felt with Combeferre, or even Courfeyrac, his two closest friends. Something else was present too, however. Around Grantaire he felt needy- something he usually hid or dismissed with ease, but sitting here, his head leaned against Grantaire's shoulder as they both sat silently, it made him feel like he could ask for anything and Grantaire would be there to give it to him.

"Enjolras, Combeferre called me." Grantaire finally spoke. "He said that everything has been taken care of, and that the police want to ask you a few questions, whenever you're feeling better."

"Of course… I'll go to the station this afternoon." Enjolras nodded a little.

"It's not too far from here, we can walk, if you'd like- oh, never mind, you probably don't want to-"

"It's okay, I'm feeling a little better now. I want to stretch my legs anyhow." He pulled himself from Grantaire's arms and stood up, a little wobbly at first.

"Combeferre would kill me, you're supposed to rest." Grantaire said, quickly standing, ready to support Enjolras if need be.

"Combeferre isn't here." Enjolras said, taking Grantaire's arm as he stood, feeling a little unstable. "I'll be fine, if you don't mind me leaning on you." He blushed a little. Being dependent was difficult for him, but he was starting to come to terms with it.

Grantaire felt his cheeks flush as well, but he smiled, "Of course not."

When Enjolras arrived at the police station that afternoon they took him in the back to ask him a few questions, mostly wanting to get Enjolras's side of the story since they'd already talked to Combeferre. Enjolras swallowed as he began to follow the officer into the interrogation room, letting go of Grantaire's arm.

"Enjolras." Grantaire noticed how hesitant his leader was, "If you don't want to be alone-"

Enjolras smiled a little, offering his hand to Grantaire again. When Grantaire took it, Enjolras relaxed a little.

The interview was harder though, and Enjolras had a difficult time talking about what had happened between him and Montparnasse. It was difficult to listen to, Grantaire had no idea what had been going on, only that something had been very wrong. The blond shakily gripped his hand as he spoke, unable to maintain eye contact with the police officer.

"I-" Enjolras swallowed, "Do I have to say anyone's name if… if they were involved but not at fault?" Grantaire raised an eyebrow, wondering what may have happened.

"No. You should tell us as much as you can though." the officer said, still writing a little.

"Okay…" Enjolras tightened his grip on Grantaire's hand, "I was coming back to my dorm one afternoon…"

Enjolras got choked up the further in he got, trying to contain himself, but Grantaire could feel each tremble, and could hear each shakey word. The more Enjolras spoke the more he realized what had happened. He felt like his heart was breaking, but he also felt a deep fury rising up in him. He'd wished when he'd seen Montparnasse making a break for it that he'd gone after him first and pummeled him- beaten him to a pulp. He almost wished he'd killed him for all he'd put Enjolras through.

He was the light of his life, and the only thing that kept his head above water in his bouts of depression. He suffered through it and pulled himself to the other end, if for nothing else, just so he could see Enjolras- the Amis' fearless leader, standing strong and speaking boldly and confidently at another of their meetings. He loved him. And to see someone had hurt him like this… he wanted to do anything to make him feel better.

Finally it was over, and Enjolras stood up, feeling sick all over again. Grantaire was about to offer Enjolras his arm but Enjolras already had it, holding him tightly.

"Are you okay?" Grantaire asked, reaching around, wrapping him into a hug. "It's okay to not be."

Enjolras hugged him back, burying his face into Grantaire's chest, "I'm not. I'm not okay." He spoke softly allowing Grantaire to run his hand through his soft blond hair. It soothed him.

"Whatever you need…"

Enjolras's mind raced on it's own when Grantaire began his sentence. It was a strange feeling that welled up in his chest, making it feel warm and fuzzy. He'd never realized how Grantaire cared about him. All he'd ever known him for was his cynical and snide comments during his meetings, and always ready to argue with him. Always playing devil's advocate. Always looking at him- During the past three days he'd realized how much Grantaire- loved him. The full realization hadn't dawned on him until now. 'Whatever you need…' he'd said. He'd never felt such a strong feeling for one of his friends, save for Courfeyrac and Combeferre, whom he'd been friends with since forever. But with Grantaire it was different.

"Just you." Enjolras murmured into Grantaire's chest.

Grantaire blinked, "Come again?"

"I just need you right now…" he said softly, smiling a little.

"Then I'm here." Grantaire said, hugging him tightly.


End file.
